


The Best Wake Up Call

by puppyyuzu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral, Throat Fucking, all that good stuff, slight somnophilia, still bad at tags, why am i like this, yuzu having a thing for Javi's morning voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyyuzu/pseuds/puppyyuzu
Summary: Yuzuru wants to get the day started and Javier would rather sleep on their day off.akaSpoiled brats don't get what they want. Or do they?





	The Best Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spoiling you guys. Two posts in two consecutive days.
> 
> I also have a couple more things in progress so look forward to at least one last hoorah before summer is up and I fall back into the hole that is roleplay and school. Gags.
> 
> Again, un-beta'd and all mistakes are mine.

Yuzuru climbed into bed next to a sleeping Javier, pressing his body close to his. He managed to wiggle himself around enough to where he and Javi were spooning in the truest form possible. His boyfriend hadn’t woken up from the moment alone so he decided to try again. He started to shift against him and pressed back against his chest and knees but the rigid body didn’t seem to be waking any time soon. His brows creased while he continued to think of ways to wake his sleeping beauty. A wicked smirk passed over his face when one thought popped into his head.

His hips started to wiggle, his ass rubbing right against Javier’s crotch. He let his own eyes close while he bit down on his lip. Just as he thought he felt a bit of movement from under Javi’s sweatpants, a hand clamped down on his hip and stilled his movement. “Stop,” was the only thing his boyfriend said in his sleepy voice. A while ago, Yuzu had decided that that was his favorite part of Javier. It was deep and his accent was thick. His breath was hot on his neck and it was just hot in general. The whole interaction elicited a whine from the japanese boy.

He then decided that he needed to do something to praise that sleepy voice, and nothing was going to stop him from doing it. Not even owner of aforementioned sleepy voice. “Cuddle?” Yuzuru asked softly, needing Javier in a different position. That seemed to do the trick because Javi was on his back and Yuzu was cuddled up to his side in a matter of seconds. Soon after, there was soft snoring coming from Javier once more. Yuzu huffed just a bit before deciding to work with it and not wake him again. 

His hand found its way down Javi’s chest and didn’t stop until it was rested over his hip. Yuzuru wasn’t too happy with the fact that he decided to wear pajamas when sleeping in hotels because right now, it was just a barrier between his hand and where it needed to be. After a few moments of careful fumbling and silent praying, his fingers crept under the waistband of both the sweats and the boxers that Javier was wearing.

Yuzuru wrapped his slender fingers around his dick which was still soft in his grip but that was changing fast. He could feel the blood rushing through the usually prominent veins that filled him up slowly but surely. He flicked his thumb over the head a few times just to help the process along. His eyes landed on Javier’s face. The man was still sleeping there, much to Yuzu’s own amazement. He considered this a blessing. He couldn’t scold Yuzu or be grouchy when he was asleep, which was always a bonus. Yuzuru waited until he was almost fully hard before slowly wiggling out of the arms that help him against his chest while he slept.

It was a tedious task but he managed to get Javier’s pants down just past his hips to where his thighs started to narrow out. That was just where Yuzuru needed them, he had access to everything he needed from that point. He went ahead and licked a stripe up his length from base to tip. He already got where he wanted to be so at this point, he threw caution to the wind. Yuzuru managed to get his lips around his head before he pushed his head down the rest of his length, taking it all and not stopping until his nose was buried in the trimmed pubes at the base of his cock.

If anything in the world could wake him up, Yuzuru swallowing around his dick sure did the trick. Javier’s eyes were open in a matter of seconds and were fixed right onto the younger’s. Yuzuru had stilled his actions, almost afraid of what he would say or if he didn’t like it. “Well,” Javier started off in that same voice. “Don’t stop on my accord.”

Yuzuru groaned around him like he was on the receiving end and got back to work. He started to bob his head up and down and all along his member. He made all these unnecessary slurping noises that he knew drove his boyfriend crazy. His tongue was all over him whether it be running over his length, swirling around his head, or tonguing his slit. His lips stayed in place, stretched beautifully to accommodate the girth. His teeth only lightly grazed over him every now and then. All the different sensations had Javier’s head swimming.

He almost couldn’t help it when he gripped onto Yuzu’s dark locks and pulled back on them. The moan that sent vibrations through him had his hips bucking up into the heat of his mouth while his hand pushed his head further down. The younger of the two started to cough around him and Javier quickly let up, not wanting to hurt him further. After catching his breath and taking a moment to recoup he was right back at it with his nose buried in the dark hair. Yuzuru let his jaw go slack and Javier knew exactly what this meant and all he could think was to thank god that he was dating a skater and not a singer.

Javier tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair once more before he pulled his head back a few inches. He then started to fuck up into him, making low noises all the while. His eyes were trained on his boyfriend’s face. He looked beautiful and absolutely wrecked from just having his throat fucked. His pupils were wide, cheeks pink, and his eyes teary. His hair was sure to be a mess after this, what with all the pulling he was doing to get him into a perfect position.

He pulled out for a few more moments to let Yuzu catch his breath, which he gladly did, before he shoved the boy back down onto his cock. He didn’t stop until he was touching the back of his throat. Yuzuru swallowed around him and that was all he could take. He pulled his head back once more and then started to thrust, taking everything he wanted from Yuzu’s throat. He was in ecstasy from using him and seeing the hot tears roll down his face. He knew that once Yuzu started to cry that it was over soon, it had to be. He didn’t want him in too much pain no matter how good it was feeling then.

“You gonna take my cum, huh? You gonna swallow every drop of it like a good boy?” Javier asked him, the lust talking. Yuzuru hummed in assent to what he was asked which only sent more vibrations racking through Javier’s body. Javier pulled his head back so Yuzu’s lips were wrapped around the tip only before he came into his mouth. He watched Yuzuru, his beautiful Yuzuru, swallow it all. Every last drop save for the bit that dribbled down his chin. He used his finger to scoop it up and press it back into the boy’s mouth.

After a quick clean up, Yuzu was tucked into bed while Javier went downstairs to get them some breakfast. He even took the time to make some hot cocoa to soothe his lover’s soon to be aching throat. Within ten minutes they were cuddled up next to each other enjoying their day off while munching on chocolate chip waffles and some pay per view movie that cost them more than it should’ve. They were happy and that was all that mattered. (Besides the best wake up call that Javier would probably ever have in his life.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kudos are much appreciating and very, very encouraging. They make me want to actually write and post.
> 
> Comment if there's anything you'd like to see in upcoming fics and I will do my best! Enjoy!


End file.
